Up The Creek
'''Up The Creek '''is the 8th episode in Total Drama Island Roleplay. Plot The episode kicks off in the mess hall in the morning where Chris explains the next challenge. The Challenge is for both teams to canoe to a nearby island known as Boney Island, there they will with there canoes travel to the other side of the island, build a rescue fire, and paddle back to camp where first team to do so wins. Chris also mentions that if you bring back anything from the island your team will be cursed. Beth begins to resent Heather and is left on hold on whether or not she wants to leave the alliance or stay. The teams are forced into pairs for the canoe row. The pairs for the Bass are Duncan and Courtney in a canoe, Harold and Eva in a canoe which Eva argues with, and Tyler, Bridgette, and DJ in the last one. The Gophers pairs are Trent, Gwen, and Owen in a canoe, Noah, Katie, and LeShawna in a canoe, and Heather, Beth, and Lindsay in the last one. The teams head off as Gwen and Trent flirting gets interrupted by Owen who is constantly farting. Noah is worried about the islands wildlife due to his allergies and Courtney attempts to recruit Duncan in the alliance but he is unsure due to Harold being in the alliance. Tyler begins to flirt with Bridgette as DJ confronts him and Tyler reveals he no longer likes Lindsay where in a confessional Bridgette reveals shes getting feelings for Tyler. Heather refuses to help Lindsay and Beth row further pushing tension between her and Beth. The teams arrive on the island as Heather insults Lindsay causing Beth to stick up for her before being berated by Heather. Tyler is seen carrying Bridgette on the island causing Lindsay to become furious at Bridgette but Eva steps in and tells Lindsay to leave as Duncan agrees to join Courtney if they eliminate Harold effectively kicking Harold out of the alliance. Harold overhears this and recruits Tyler, Bridgette, and DJ to join his alliance against theirs. Harold tries to lead the team through the woods but Eva puts him down causing Harold to plot with DJ and Tyler to make the team loses so they can vote her off. The teams arrive on the other side of the island as Tyler and Bridgette bond as The Bass and Gophers battle to make a fire. Duncan makes the fire with his lighter but DJ using a fishing rod takes the lighter away as Harold pours water on the fire putting it out as the Gophers build a fire and win this part of the challenge. Beth then finds a tiki and plans on cursing the team and framing Heather to get her eliminated. She sticks it in her pocket as a beaver jumps in Heather canoe. She orders Beth to get rid of it do it but she refuses and the 2 argue as the Beaver leaves the boat and the team heads off as the Bass build a new fire and begin to catch up to the Gophers. The Bass with luck beat the Gophers barely as Heather tries to blame Beth for the loss but LeShawna sticks up for her and threatens Heather causing her to become angry and trip Beth causing the tiki to fall out her pocket. She reveals the truth and the team begin to lose trust in her. That night at the ceremony Beth and Heather are in the bottom 2. Due to her actions Heather receives a marshmallow and Beth is eliminated. Most of the team is saddened but Heather shows no symphony for her as she is seen leaving the island as the episode ends. Appearances Primary characters that affected the episode's plot the most. * Beth * Heather * Lindsay * Eva * Harold * DJ * Duncan * Courtney * Tyler * Bridgette Notes and Trivia * TBD * TBD Category:Episodes